hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Pacific Hurricane Season
The 2020 Pacific Hurricane Season was the most active tropical cyclone season recorded in any basin on historical record, as well as the costliest and deadliest tropical cyclone season on record. Most tropical cyclones attained pressure under 900 mbars, a new record. The first system, Olana, became the first hurricane and major hurricane in the Month of April. Boris made this year have the most systems in the month of April - and so this also happened in the Month of May - even the most major hurricanes in the month of May. This year had the most category 5 hurricanes in the month of June. The costliest hurricane was Rachel with $201 trillion USD in damages. the deadliest hurricane was Zeke with at least 1 million fatalities - the deadliest tropical cyclone ever recorded in worldwide historical record. ACE values were 621 - the highest in any basin. Tau and Ele were both Category 5 hurricanes in the month of November - the only time that has ever happened. Chi was the first major hurricane in the month of December in the EPAC basin. An extremely rare occasion happened that Omega and Andres both spaned 2020 and 2021 at the same time. the NOAA predicts that will never happen again. Due to the activity, the Atlantic Basin went throught its new least active season in history with no storms, the first time that has ever happened in that basin, but just a subtropical depression with 25 mph winds. For the first time, more than one name was retired in the basin. Eastern and Central Pacific Basins ImageSize = width:800 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2020 till:01/02/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/04/2020 till:18/04/2020 color:C4 text:Olana (C4) from:09/04/2020 till:13/04/2020 color:TS text:Amanda (TS) from:20/04/2020 till:26/04/2020 color:C1 text:Boris (C1) from:03/05/2020 till:14/05/2020 color:C4 text:Cristina (C4) from:06/05/2020 till:08/05/2020 color:C1 text:Douglas (C1) from:08/05/2020 till:19/05/2020 color:C4 text:Pena (C4) from:11/05/2020 till:15/05/2020 color:TS text:Ulana (TS) from:12/05/2020 till:21/05/2020 color:C4 text:Elida (C4) from:13/05/2020 till:25/05/2020 color:C2 text:Fausto (C2) from:24/05/2020 till:29/05/2020 color:C1 text:Wale (C1) from:30/05/2020 till:09/06/2020 color:C3 text:Aka (C3) from:31/05/2020 till:17/06/2020 color:C5 text:Genevieve (C5) from:03/06/2020 till:16/06/2020 color:C5 text:Ekeka (C5) from:05/06/2020 till:11/06/2020 color:TS text:Hernan (TS) from:07/06/2020 till:11/06/2020 color:TS text:Hene (TS) from:09/06/2020 till:21/06/2020 color:C3 text:Iselle (C3) Barset:Break from:15/06/2020 till:23/06/2020 color:C5 text:Iolana (C5) from:18/06/2020 till:27/06/2020 color:C4 text:Julio (C4) from:22/06/2020 till:25/06/2020 color:TS text:Karina (TS) from:26/06/2020 till:09/07/2020 color:C4 text:Lowell (C4) from:04/07/2020 till:14/07/2020 color:C4 text:Keoni (C4) from:05/07/2020 till:16/07/2020 color:C4 text:Marie (C4) from:08/07/2020 till:27/07/2020 color:C5 text:Norbert (C5) from:11/07/2020 till:19/07/2020 color:C3 text:Odalys (C3) from:16/07/2020 till:18/07/2020 color:TS text:Lino (TS) from:17/07/2020 till:25/07/2020 color:TS text:Mele (TS) from:26/07/2020 till:03/08/2020 color:C3 text:Polo (C3) from:04/08/2020 till:18/08/2020 color:C5 text:Nona (C5) from:06/08/2020 till:21/08/2020 color:C5 text:Rachel (C5) from:09/08/2020 till:14/08/2020 color:C1 text:Simon (C1) from:11/08/2020 till:22/08/2020 color:C1 text:Oliwa (C1) from:12/08/2020 till:29/08/2020 color:C4 text:Trudy (C4) barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2020 till:01/05/2020 text:April from:01/05/2020 till:01/06/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:01/01/2021 text:December from:01/01/2021 till:01/02/2021 text:January 2021 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Eastern Pacific Basin Only ImageSize = width:800 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2020 till:01/02/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:09/04/2020 till:13/04/2020 color:TS text:Amanda (TS) from:20/04/2020 till:26/04/2020 color:C1 text:Boris (C1) from:03/05/2020 till:14/05/2020 color:C4 text:Cristina (C4) from:06/05/2020 till:08/05/2020 color:C1 text:Douglas (C1) from:12/05/2020 till:21/05/2020 color:C4 text:Elida (C4) from:13/05/2020 till:25/05/2020 color:C2 text:Fausto (C2) from:31/05/2020 till:17/06/2020 color:C5 text:Genevieve (C5) from:05/06/2020 till:11/06/2020 color:TS text:Hernan (TS) from:09/06/2020 till:21/06/2020 color:C3 text:Iselle (C3) from:18/06/2020 till:27/06/2020 color:C4 text:Julio (C4) from:22/06/2020 till:25/06/2020 color:TS text:Karina (TS) from:26/06/2020 till:09/07/2020 color:C4 text:Lowell (C4) from:05/07/2020 till:16/07/2020 color:C4 text:Marie (C4) from:08/07/2020 till:27/07/2020 color:C5 text:Norbert (C5) from:11/07/2020 till:19/07/2020 color:C3 text:Odalys (C3) from:26/07/2020 till:03/08/2020 color:C3 text:Polo (C3) Barset:Break from:06/08/2020 till:21/08/2020 color:C5 text:Rachel (C5) from:09/08/2020 till:14/08/2020 color:C1 text:Simon (C1) from:12/08/2020 till:29/08/2020 color:C4 text:Trudy (C4) from:13/08/2020 till:16/08/2020 color:TS text:Vance (TS) from:21/08/2020 till:11/09/2020 color:C5 text:Winnie (C5) from:25/08/2020 till:02/09/2020 color:C3 text:Xavier (C3) from:03/09/2020 till:08/09/2020 color:C1 text:Yolanda (C1) from:05/09/2020 till:04/10/2020 color:C5 text:Zeke (C5) from:08/09/2020 till:17/09/2020 color:C3 text:Alpha (C3) from:15/09/2020 till:23/09/2020 color:C4 text:Beta (C4) from:18/09/2020 till:21/09/2020 color:TS text:Gamma (TS) from:24/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 color:C3 text:Delta (C3) from:26/09/2020 till:29/09/2020 color:C2 text:Epsilon (C2) from:05/10/2020 till:10/10/2020 color:TS text:Zeta (TS) from:08/10/2020 till:20/10/2020 color:C5 text:Eta (C5) from:12/10/2020 till:16/10/2020 color:TS text:Theta (TS) Barset:Break from:13/10/2020 till:20/10/2020 color:C1 text:Iota (C1) from:16/10/2020 till:25/10/2020 color:TS text:Kappa (TS) from:20/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 color:C5 text:Lambda (C5) from:26/10/2020 till:05/11/2020 color:C4 text:Mu (C4) from:28/10/2020 till:02/11/2020 color:C1 text:Nu (C1) from:03/11/2020 till:07/11/2020 color:TS text:Xi (TS) from:05/11/2020 till:17/11/2020 color:C2 text:Omicron (C2) from:11/11/2020 till:16/11/2020 color:C1 text:Pi (C1) from:14/11/2020 till:19/11/2020 color:C1 text:Rho (C1) from:15/11/2020 till:24/11/2020 color:C3 text:Sigma (C3) from:17/11/2020 till:03/12/2020 color:C5 text:Tau (C5) from:23/11/2020 till:26/11/2020 color:TS text:Upsilon (TS) from:25/11/2020 till:03/12/2020 color:C2 text:Phi (C2) from:05/12/2020 till:11/12/2020 color:C4 text:Chi (C4) from:08/12/2020 till:12/12/2020 color:TS text:Psi (TS) from:21/12/2020 till:02/01/2021 color:C1 text:Omega (C1) Barset:Break from:23/12/2020 till:26/12/2020 color:TD barset:break from:30/12/2020 till:07/01/2021 color:TS text:Andres (TS) barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2020 till:01/05/2020 text:April from:01/05/2020 till:01/06/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:01/01/2021 text:December from:01/01/2021 till:01/02/2021 text:January 2021 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Central Pacific Basin Only Category:Above-average seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Extremely Active Seasons Category:Most Active Seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Under 900 mb Seasons